


Tell Me (what you hate about me)

by Rainywednesdaynight



Series: One Day at a Time [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Commander Mechanic, F/F, Lexaven, Minor lostia, high school su
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainywednesdaynight/pseuds/Rainywednesdaynight
Summary: It’s been 27 days since Raven last spoke to Lexa.
Relationships: Lexa/Raven Reyes
Series: One Day at a Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885663
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Tell Me (what you hate about me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I really thought this would be a one shot but a part two was suggested and once I started working on it, I really enjoyed it! 
> 
> Maybe I’ll do a part 3? Or maybe just a bunch of one shots in this universe. I’m not too sure yet!

“Did you hear that Costia is hanging out with Lexa tonight.” Echo said loudly as she sat down next to Raven on the bench. 

“Why do I care?” Raven said in a bored tone as she continued to work on her homework. ON the outside she seemed completely unphased but internally she was screaming. 

“Just think it's interesting is all” Echo replied as she took a bite of an apple. “I never thought the school weirdo would be Costia’s type”

Raven scoffed and scanned the outdoor eating area carefully. She hadn;t seen Lexa since the night at the party nearly a month ago. Lexa had managed to block her number and refused to see her at school. Raven couldn’t blame her. She knew that what she had done was wrong. 

“She’s not here.” Echo broke the silence. Raven turned around to look at her. “Costia. She isn’t here. Her and the freak are having lunch together.” 

“Oh right.” Raven mumbled. “What about O, where is she?” 

“She’s on her way, she got caught up in the library last period.” Echo shrugged.

\-----

(FB)

“Shhhh!” Raven whispered as she pressed her hand against Lexa’s smiling mouth. “You’re going to get us kicked out!” 

“It’s not my fault you have a beautiful laugh that I love causing” Lexa teased. Raven felt butterflies in her stomach at Lexa’s words. 

Lexa always knew the right things to say to make her blush. 

They had been sitting in a secluded area of the library for the last hour, simply existing in each other's presence. The last few days had been especially hard on Raven. 

“Hush.” Raven replied as she pressed a chaste kiss to Lexa’s lips. Lexa smiled against her lips and put a shy hand on Raven’s thigh. 

“Will you come over tonight?” Lexa asked. Her green eyes scanning Raven’s face as if trying to memorize it. 

“I don’t know Lex-” Raven murmured. “My mom is back from her business trip tonight and she’ll probably have a million questions for me”

Lexa nodded in understanding, but there was sadness in her eyes. Raven did her best to pretend she didn't notice.

(FB)

\-----

The day went by slowly for Raven. Her classes seemed unbearably long and her mood was quickly souring. 

Usually she had seen Lexa 3 or 4 times by this point in the day. But it had been 27 days since she had seen the taller girl. 

Raven sat in her AP Calculus class when she heard the door open. Usually she wouldn’t even glance back but when she heard a quiet voice come from the door way she turned around. 

Lexa stood in the doorway with her dark hair pulled up in a loose ponytail. Her backpack was hanging off her right shoulder and her hands were carrying a calculus book. 

“Good afternoon Ms. Woods” Mr. Kane greeted Lexa good naturedly. “You aren’t due in here for another period” 

“I had to bring Costia her textbook sir” Lexa answered with a slight blush on her face. 

Ravens heart dropped. She turned to look at Costia across the room. The curly haired girl gave Lexa a smile and stood up to make her way over to her. 

You know the feeling you would get as a kid, when you were first learning how to swim? The panic? The fear that would rush through you, even though you could feel your parents hand hovering close by? 

This felt like that. But worse. 

There was no reassuring hand for Raven to fall back on. There was no shallow end to swim to for her. 

There was no safety in sight. 

Raven’s breath caught in her throat as she watched Lexa’s shy smile pointed at Costia. Her eyes stung with unshed tears as she watched Costia kiss Lexa’s cheek and thank the taller girl. 

Raven was drowning. 

Their entire interaction lasted only a minute and when Raven turned back to see if she could catch Lexa’s eyes, she was already gone. 

“Mr. K?” Ravens hand shot up. Marcus looked up from the papers he was grading at his desk. 

“Yes Raven?” 

“May I go to the restroom?” Raven doesn’t know what came over her. She felt this pull to chase after Lexa, to apologize and beg her for another chance. She needed to talk to her. 

Marcus nodded to her and motioned towards the door. 

Raven quickly stood up and practically ran out into the hall. She would see Lexa making her way towards the stairs. It wasn’t too late. 

The brunette jogged towards the taller girl. Her mind was racing. 

“Lexa-“ 

The taller girl stopped in her tracks but didn’t turn around. Raven could tell that Lexa had tensed. 

“What do you want Raven?” Lexa’s voice wasn’t laced with venom as Raven had expected. She sounded calm and her voice was soft like it normally was. 

“Lexa-” Raven had finally caught up to her. She reached out to touch the taller girls arm but her hand hesitated. “I-I just-”

Lexa turned around to face the shorter brunette. Her green eyes were glossy from unshed tears. Ravens heart ached. 

“Raven, please don’t make this harder than it needs to be” Lexa’s voice was quiet. It had no malice and Raven longed for Lexa to say sweet words to her once more. 

“I love you” Raven blurted. She looked into Lexa’s green eyes and tentatively reached out to grasp her hand in hers. 

Lexa thought about pulling away from Raven, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t miss being this close to the shorter girl. 

“Raven please-”

“Alexandra Woods, I love you.” Raven sounded more confident now. Her voice wasn’t shaking anymore and her hand had finally reached Lexa’s. 

“Raven-” Lexa’s hand squeezed Ravens out of habit. Even after a month of not speaking, their hands still got together as if made for one another. Raven could hear the uncertainty in Lexa’s voice. 

“Tell me you don’t love me” Raven said softly. Her body was now just inches away from Lexa. “Tell me that you’ve moved on. That Costia is who you want. Tell me that you don’t love me. Say that you don’t get sad when you see me. Tell me that you hate me.” 

Lexa’s eyes closed. The taller girl leaned her head down and closed the distance between her and Raven. Their foreheads pressed together. Raven could feel the warmth of her breath on her lips. 

“I don’t hate you.” Lexa’s voice cracked. Her tears were finally breaking through. “I think about you daily. I haven’t moved on. How can I when every time I’m with her I’m thinking of you? How do I say that I’m not sad when I see you? I still have every picture of you on my phone. I close my eyes and all I see is your smile, your eyes, your beautiful face” 

Raven sighed as she leaned closer to Lexa. She moved her hands up to cup Lexa’s face. She had missed being this close to her. 

“I don’t hate you Raven. But I’m still so angry at you.” Lexa whispered. She moved her hands down to wrap around Raven's waist. “I meant what I said. I can’t do this with you anymore. I’m tired of the secr-” 

“I don’t want to hide anymore” Raven cut her off. She ran her thumb across Lexa’s cheek. Her brown eyes looking up to see green ones. “I want to be with you. I love you Lexa. I’m tired of hiding. And I know I’m selfish. I’m a brat. I’m an asshole and there will be days my smart mouth will annoy you” Lexa gave a small laugh at this. “But i don’t ever want to lose you. I don’t want to lose you because I’m not brave enough like Costia. I want to be brave. I want to deserve you.” 

“Raven-”

“Please Lexa. Just give me the opportunity to make it up to you.” Raven was growing restless. She had laid herself bare in front of the girl she loved but she could sense hesitation from the other girl. 

Lexa has missed the short girl. The last month had been spent reliving memories of happier days. There was a magnetic pull between them. Lexa knew that Raven felt it too. 

When their lips met, Raven felt as if she had come home. Lexa’s lips were warm and soft against her own. They stood in the empty hallway, both so completely enthralled in each other that neither of them noticed the girl a few feet behind them. 

“I’m uh- I’m sorry to interrupt but Mr. K sent me to find you. You’ve been gone for awhile.” Costia’s voice startled them both. Raven pulled herself from Lexa faster than she had ever moved before. 

“Costia-” Raven looked at the curly haired girl with guilt in her eyes. The taller girl next to her was staring at the floor silently. 

“It makes sense now.” Costia said coldly. Her gaze never leaving Raven. “It makes sense why Lexa would tense when I would touch her in front of people. Why she would get nervous when I interacted with her in public” 

Raven turned to look at Lexa but she refused to look up from the floor. 

“Costia that’s not-”

“Save it.” Costia snarked. “You don’t deserve her. You made her insecure. You made this wonderful, kind, beautiful, smart, amazing girl feel unworthy of love. You made her feel like she was beneath you. She deserves so much better than you Raven Reyes!” 

Raven felt as if she’d been slapped across the face. Costia’s words hurt more than any physical pain she had ever felt. Had she truly done that to Lexa? She stole a glance at the taller girl and instantly felt guilt swelling in her chest. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Raven felt heat rising on her face. Her voice didn’t have the confidence that it had in her mind. 

“Oh don’t I? I’m not an idiot Raven. I see the way she looks at you. She looks at you like you hung the fucking stars in the sky but you refuse to be seen with her in front of your friends.” Costia said coldly. “But Im not going to argue with you. Lexa is grown and I won’t speak for her. If you’re what she wants then that’s her decision.” 

“Costia-” this time it was Lexa who spoke up. Costia’s eyes softened at her voice. 

“It’s okay Lex. I get it. But I think you deserve better than what you’ve been through.” Costia’s tone lost all its malice once she spoke to Lexa. “I’m always here for you. Call me if you want to talk” 

Costia gave Raven one last pointed stare before she turned on her heel and walked back towards Marcus’s classroom. “I’ll tell him you aren’t feeling well.” Costia called over her shoulder. 

Raven felt her shoulders slump as she watched the other girl walk away. 

“Raven” Lexa’s voice was soft. Her hands reached out to hold Raven’s hand in her own. 

“I’m sorry about this Lex-” Raven sniffed. Her eyes were full of tears and her chest ached. 

“How about you come over tonight?” 

Raven knew it would be so easy to say yes. She could go over tonight and pretend everything was back to normal. She knew that Lexa would make her feel loved. 

“She’s right, you know?” Raven ignored Lexa’s question. “Costia is beautiful. And she’s kind. She’s brave. She’s everything you deserve and more” 

“Raven” Lexa’s voice was firm. “Why don’t you go get your bag and we’ll leave right now?” 

The shorter girl looked up at Lexa in disbelief. 

“Alexandra, are you suggesting we ditch the last 3 periods?” 

“Only 2 really.” Lexa smirked. “This period is practically over” 

Raven thought for a moment before interlacing her hand in Lexa’s. 

“Okay. Will you walk with me?” 

Lexa gave her a small smile and nodded. Together they began to walk towards the classroom down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I adore comments and I would love any and all feedback! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
